Images are typically represented by pixels formatted in a matrix comprising rows and columns. Each pixel is associated with one or more pixel parameters, such as one or more intensity values. For a monochrome image, a pixel may have one intensity value, and for a color image, a pixel may have three or four intensity values. In addition, each pixel may be characterized by color, hue, and the like.
Images are also characterized by a perspective of the image. Perspective, in this context, refers to how objects, such as buildings, are viewed by the human eye based on spatial considerations and dimensions. For example, the spatial relationship between the eye and the object helps to determine the perspective. Images, such as still images, video images, and the like, are processed using a variety of techniques and tools to adjust the intensity, hue, sharpness, and/or perspective of an image.